


My Family, the Hill People

by pavisamore



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: Suzie's family is consisted of deformed people, victims of nuclear testing in the hills of New Mexico desert. After being absent for 3 years, Suzie returns in the hills... Will she stay with them for the rest of her life or someone will be the cause for her to leave again, this time, for ever?





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting darker and darker... She was walking on the edge of the dirt road as she saw a rat running and disappearing in front of her. She shook her head and kept going. A small breeze blew and she smelled something that reminded her of him. It had been ages since the last time she saw him. "He must be somewhere near...if I'm lucky enough to see him again..." she thought and she left a little sound to come out of her mouth.   
Up on the hills, a pair of dark blue male eyes was looking at her, walking in the moonlight. He almost got up as to shout something but he sat down immediately. He wouldn't say a word.... yet.   
She was going her way and stopped immediately as she heard something like a deep voice or a laugh coming up from the hills to her left. He, with the dark blue eyes turned his head and understood what had happened and who had laughed.  
She slowly turned her head and looked up in the hills. She smiled and shouted: "LIZARD!!!!!"   
The laugh sounded again as it came from far up the hills and she knew what she had to do next!!


	2. Chapter 2

She started to run. Run up on the hills which were so familiar to her. Run... run... And she saw him. She stopped and looked at him. He growled to her and she spoke to him. "Hi dad." He was still looking at her and after a few moments he spoke too "WHAT?!!!" His eyes were so sharp she thought for a moment they were hurting her. "I mean... father!" she said moving her head downwards. "I heard Lizzy!" she continued with a smile. "Yeah... it seems he saw ya girl. He probably goes to tell Mama and Ruby and the others that yer here again...»  
She smiled. She had missed this little crazy family of hers. She ran to go to the house, if anyone could call it a proper house... in the middle of the New Mexico desert.   
She run again having a smile constantly on her face, and as she was running, she remembered everything. The way she was running when she was a child with Ruby, Lizard and Pluto. She was going to meet them again... in a few.... seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzyyyy!!!" she shouted as she saw her older brother running to her. "Suzie!!" Lizard shouted back as he huged her passionately! "You bitch!! Where were ya, ya ass??!! Ruby was bad without ya!! And Mama and Mercury were askin' for ya..." she smiled as she thought of them and she asked: "How are they Lizzy? Mama? And Rubes? And all of them! Where's Pluto?!" At that time a deep voice was heard and a large, tall blonde man showed up running up to her and huged her lifting her up as he used to years ago! "Plut!!!!" she shouted happiness heard in her voice for having her family again around her. Pluto left her down and kissed her sweet in the chick. Lizard smiled and said: "Come on girl, let's go see the other people! I said to everyone that I thought I heard ya a few minutes ago and now all know yer here!!" "Wow cool!" she said and gave a hug to them both!   
They started walking and she thought about someone. She couldn't help asking: "Guys? How 'bout Papa? He was sad about me?" Pluto and Lizard looked at each other and didn't say a single word. "I got it... He is still mad at me..." she said and kept going to meet the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Since they were all a deformed family, victims of nuclear waste in the area some dacades ago, they all had unusual names like "Lizard", "Pluto", "Mars", "Papa Jupiter", "Big Brain" and "Goggle". Suzie went on the hug her brothers, her little sister, Venus, and her Uncle, Big Brain. Only one missing. "Where's Mama?" She asked. Lizard then showed her the entrance of the cave which led to the nuclear testing village they all lived at. Suzie walked slowly to reach the entrance when a hand grabed her arm and pulled it forth. "Mama!" Suzie said loudly. "What the hell were ya thinking of when ya left us?" she said angrily "Mama! Wh... what?" "Ohh ya know, Papa was mad and crazy...!" She lowered her head ready to cry. She really loved her dad. She loved Jupiter more that any other man in the world. He was everything to her, the one who tought her what life is like. Jupiter was the most important man in her freakin' life...  
"My Papa... he was angry with me Mama... What can I do?". "Just don't leave again, alright?" Her Mama said and she hugged her tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she went on to talk with her Papa. Jupiter had just waken up and he was still mad at her. How couldn't he be? Shw walked to him. "Mornin' Papa..." He looked at her agrily and he shouted with this harsh voice of his which scared everyone. "Mornin'? How dare ya comin' here and say good-fckin'-mornin' when ya have done all these things?" Suzie lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Papa, I... I souldn't..." "No, ya shouldn't have left Suzie. Have ya ever heard Lizard complainin'? No!" She raised her head to look at him. "We cannot kill humans to survive Papa!!! I never wanted it!" "Yer one of us and yer gonna do it whether ya like it or not, girl. Ya hear me?" "See? That's why I left...!"  
She got out of her home in the nuclear test village where they lived. Lizard saw her and shouted "Suz!! Where ya goin'?" She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Lizzy... I don't know if I will stay much longer here... Papa is angry and I will never do what he wants me to do." She turned away but Lizard stopped her. "Ya can't go again. And ya know what? Killin' humans? They ain't nothin' girl! They all run like, scared little rubbits. If ya think 'bout it, it's like a game!!" He said with a wide smile which scared her a lot. Was this her family? Was she one of the people livin' in the Hills in the desert of New Mexico? How could she be one of them?


	6. Chapter 6

Suzie was walking on the hills, her head down staring at the yellow and brown dirt along the way. She was thinking about her childwood and all the things her family had done all these years. She stood for a while and sat on a rock. She instantly heard screams in her head and still staring on the ground beneath her feet, a picture formed in her mind.  
It had happened when she was like 7 years old. A harsh voice calling out for help waken her in the middle of the night... She decended the stairs to the living room of the old house and a door in her left caught her eye. It was opened just a crack and she slowly walked towards it to hear more. It was a woman around the age of 22 screaming for help. Then Jupiter was heard along with Lizard. "No no... That was not a good idea bitch!!" Jupiter said with a chuckle. "Ya can hit her head with this Papa..." Lizard was heard and Suzie tried to see through the cracking. She saw Lizard holding an axe. "Pluto's axe... No...!" whispered Suzie, careful not to be heard. "Fuck that shit Liz, we 've got other things to give this whiny bitch!!" barked Jupiter and Lizard laughed loudly. "Now son, ya know what ya have ta do...! When ya done, I'll come back to finish her off..." said Jupiter and in a second he was out of the room from a back door so he didn't see Suzie staring horrified at them. In a second screams were heard as the girl was being raped by Lizard, as every other girl who had happened to be victims of the family. Suzie closed her eyes tightly and tried to think that this was not real. But it was... Lizard finished and called out for Jupiter who came in the room a minute later holding his pic-axe. Suzie's eyes widen in terror as she saw the girl's head being cut open in half in front of her by her own father. She shivered and she run up the stairs to her room...

A voice, was heard from her right and she was immediately out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Jupiter coming to her and sitting next to her. "What ya were thinking of girl?" he asked. "Do you really wanna know?" she said with a smirk. "Yeah... I may be very angry with ya but yer my girl, and I wanna know what's up in yer mind." She took a deep breath and looked at him all serious. "You won't be angry anymore. I'm here to kill any motherfucker who'll cross the desert...! You're my freakin' family. I'm with you." she said, not believing that she had let those words escape her mouth and form those frases. He smiled to her and put an arm around her shoulders lovingly. "That's ma Suz!!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was mid-afternoon and Suzie walked out of the house where she lived with Big Mama, Papa Jupiter, Ruby, Venus and Mercury. Lizard had told her earlier to go hunting with him and learn how the "job", as they used to call it, was done. Jupiter told everyone that Suzie had changed her mind and she now wanted to become one of them in every way. All of them were excited by the news and happy that propably Suzie would never leave them again.  
''C'mon now girl. You can see better from up 'ere.'' Lizard said with a smile. Suzie followed her brother to the highest hill of the desert. He was right. One could see everything and everyone from up there. ''Now what Lizzy?'' she asked him, her eyes wide and anxious. He looked at her. ''We wait.'' he answered.

After 3 hours nothing had changed. Suzie heard something. She turned her head and saw Pluto coming up to them with a questioning look. Lizard hated that look on Pluto and tried not to pay any attention. ''Any pr-progress Lizard?'' Lizard growled under his breath before answering ''No ya idiot... Nothin' yet''. Pluto lowered his head and his face darkened a little. Then Lizard noticed something and snapped ''Hey y'all! Ya hear that? Plut! Go tell Papa to get the others ready. I think our dinner is approaching.'' With this Pluto giggled and got up to inform everyone. ''Are you sure Lizard? I don't see anything...'' Suzie said confused. ''Take the binocculars and see... there.'' He pointed to his right and she saw a van crossing the desert. She smiled a little before handing the binocculars back to her brother. ''God damn, Papa will be happy Suz.'' He paused and after a few seconds he continued. ''Now look what I'm gonna do.'' he run down the hill so quickly that Suzie could not see where he was anymore. She waited and after a few minutes the driver lost control of the van and crashed upon a rock. Suzie was left speechless. 'Did Lizzy do that?' she thought and she was right. About two minutes later Lizard came back with a wide smile on his lips laughing hysterically. Suzie was a little frightened though. ''Did ya see that Suz?'' ''How on fucking earth did you do that Liz?'' Lizard lifted his right arm showing her his chain. ''I got this and then with just a slight move the wheels are gone and the vehicle loses control. Now, they're lost in the desert and we're gonna "help" them. So simple.'' At that point the walkie talkie was heard and a deep voice said ''Liz. Where's Suzie?'' ''She's 'ere with me Papa.'' ''Stay there and wait for orders. Goggle's comin' your way.'' ''Right'' Lizard shut down the walkie talkie and waited. That was going to be an interesting night...


	8. Chapter 8

I run on the hills. I saw fire. 'They camped' I thought. I brought my walkie talkie and talked through it.

"Papa! Lizzy! They camped." I said. Before any reply was heard from the walkie talkie, I heard a stabbing sound and then someone chewing. I stepped carefully to where the sounds came and there I found Goggle, devouring a dog's leg while Ruby was looking at him from below the hill that he was standing, scared. I run at her side and cuddled her.

"Goggle!" I said frowning and he stopped chewing and looked at me. A scream was heard.

"Beauty! Beautyyyy!!" Someone called and Goggled smirked before continuing eating.

"Fuck, Goggle, is that Beauty? Their dog?" I asked disgusted and he nodded while chewing on the dog's leg. I saw those people down there had two dogs and I had heard the names 'Beast' and 'Beauty' a few times some hours ago. I imediately knew someone had taken one of the dogs when I heard them calling for it. "Fucking, put that leg down or I'll tell Papa!" I told Google and he giggled. 

"Papa ain't do anythin' 'bout it, Suz!" He mocked and continued eating with a sick smile. I took Ruby and left.

"Everything's ready." I heard Papa Jupe saying throw a walkie talkie some hours later, when the night had fallen. 'ready for what?' I thought. Before I even finished my thought, a loud scream was heard coming from a man. I tun up the hill and saw the older man of the family that had camped earlier, set on fire... I gasped but later a little smile formed on my lips. 'Papa knows what he's doing.' I said to myself. The whole family run at the man trying to save him but it was too late. He was dead within five minutes.

"Papa?" I asked through my walkie talkie. 

"Suzie, don' start... It had to be done!" He replied back.

"No no, it's not that... I'm glad you did it..." I said, surprising even myself withthat attidute towards a man that hadn't done anything to me.

A pause. "Really? If God exists, he has put brains in yer head at last. That's my girl!" he said and closed his walkie talkie.

I shrugged and smiled, looking down at the devastaded family and thought if they really deserved what my family did to them. Well, fuck. If my Papa says so, he's damn right. 'Isn't he?' I thought.

Baby cries were heard. I run up on the hills again just to meet Lizard and Pluto coming home with a baby girl in their arms. "Hold it!" I yelled and they stopped dead in their track from the surprise. They saw me and sighed in releaf.

"Suzie...! Suzie, don' ya make a noise when ya walk, girl?" Lizard said, raising his voise as his sentence was ending. I had scared them both, maybe for the firlt time in my life.

"Nah-uh..." I said shaking my head negatively. "What's this?"

"Food." Pluto replied smiling innocently. If someone of my family was innocent and acting just like a child sometimes, that would be Pluto, apart from Ruby, Venus and Mercury.

"It's a baby, Plut!" I rolled my eyes and took the baby girl from his arms.

"And wha' do ya think we're all eatin' here if not a tasty little, juicy baby?" Lizard said snapping the baby from my arms and taking her in his. "Give 'er to me! Ya will join us tonight at dinner!" He pushed me forward and they followed making sure I wasn't going to escape or try to save the girl, who kept crying on the way until we reached the Village.

"What's that?" Mama asked, seeing the baby from our house. Papa Jupe came outside and smirked. We came closer and all the family gathered to see what we were bringling with us. Ruby took the baby in her arms and rocked her soflty, making her stop crying for a while. I giggled.

"We will keep this." Mama declaired with a grin, taking the baby from Ruby and procceding inside the house. 

"We ain't gonna eat it or...?" Lizard asked.

"Nah, shithead!" Papa Jupe said, smacking him on the back of his head, making me giggle even more and Lizard chased me around the house.

"Come 'ere, ya little brat of a sister!" He yelled and Mama tried to stop us. I hid behind her, throwing a raspeberry at Lizard who threatened to cut me to pieces and eat me instead of the baby. 

"Ya're actin' like ten-year-olds!" Papa Jupe said, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

The next morning, someone came in our Village with a dog. A young man, who lokked like he was searching for someone. I remembered him! He was the baby's father... The other dog... It was the other dog... Beast, with him. I had to warn the others. I woke Mama up and she growled in her sleep.

"Wha's it Suz?" She asked me, half-awaken, half still asleep.

"It's him... He came here to take the baby..." I whispered.

"Who, girl?"

Before I replied, Papa Jupe burst inside teh rooma nd yelled. "This bastard came 'ere with this filthy dog... take and hide the baby." he ordered and mama gor up to go and hide the baby somewhere.

The man was clever. He tried to avoid been seen and managed to hide from Cyst as well. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help the baby but I was afraid of all of them at the same time. The man noticed the baby was placed on Mama's bed. I didn't have to do anything to help them. As soon as he found his daughter, he entered the room, the door being unlocked, and I was looking from the top of the stairs, hidden, trying not to be seen by him or anyone else. I gasped when Mama, knocked him out with my Papa's weapon and he fell on the dirty floor unconcious...


End file.
